The Gifted
by Carmen
Summary: This takes place in Harry's 4th year. Nothing in GoF has happened so don't get confused. Anyway, an American girl is sent to Hogwarts...that's pretty much the main point of the story but there's gonna be so much more to it!!! Please r/r!!
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: OK, you know the deal...Harry and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, Terri McNally and any other characters you don't know are mine....yadda, yadda, yadda...

A/N: Ok, I'm PROMISING that this isn't going to be the same hot American chick who goes off to Hogwarts and all the guys fight over her, bla, bla, bla….(you know the rest b/c I'm sure you've read a fanfic like that) Anyway, this is my first fanfic...please tell me what you think!!! The beginning is a little slow but you need to read it if you want to understand the rest of the story...

The Gifted

Terri read the letter again. Then again and again until she memorized the damn thing. She couldn't believe her luck! This was actually happening! She smirked at the thought of what those losers from Larsendelle would think. She, Terri McNally, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England - the BEST school of magic around!

Sure, Larsendelle wasn't that bad. It was pretty small though, situated in the heart of the Catskill Mountains. And compared to Hogwarts, Larsendelle was second rate! Terri had the absolute privilege of attending Hogwarts, not just for any reason, but because she was "GIFTED". She smiled and looked down at the letter again. 

__

Dear Ms. McNally,

We are pleased to inform you that next term you may attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you choose. (" If you choose!" Ha, of course she would. She wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world!) You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts because we feel you are a very gifted student who would perform much better there, considering it is a first rate school. Please note that any trouble you may cause will result in your possible expulsion, since you are only attending Hogwarts as a privilege. We have arranged for you to reside in London, a week prior to the first day of school. You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron and it would be best to get there by means of Floo Powder. If you or your parents have any more questions, please feel free to contact me via owl. Congratulations and good luck! 

Your Headmistress,

Professor Walken

PS - Enclosed is a list of supplies needed for 4th years at Hogwarts.

Thoughts and questions began racing through her mind. It seemed pretty straightforward. She would arrive at the Leaky Cauldron (whatever that was...probably some sort of hotel) on August 25th. There must be some sort of shop around where she could purchase her books and other necessities. Of course, she would have to exchange her Muggle money for the Wizard coins, which meant she would have to ask her parents to drive her to Clivents Bank...

Terri brushed her long curly brown hair out of her face and reached for a quill. "No, she would not think of that now", she thought as she dipped the quill into a small bottle of ink at the side of her desk. She hastily searched for a scrap of parchment and then scribbled down her reply. Yes, of course she'd go! She was going whether her parents permitted it or not. She tied the parchment tightly onto the foot of the Larsendelle owl and watched with a sense of ease and excitement as it flew into the sunset. Her own owl, Salem, a beautiful gray bird with large black eyes, began hooting loudly at her as if resentful she had sent out another owl instead of using him. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby", Terri sighed as she let Salem nip her finger through the bars of his cage. "You know I needed to use that owl to go back to the school!".

Terri flopped down on her bed, as her small feet dangled over the edge. She had always been small for her age, which she hated about herself. Even though she was 14, Terri was only 5 feet. Letting her thoughts wander for a moment, she began to wonder what would happen to her in the next few months. "Go to Hogwarts...in England...a whole new country! Didn't someone important go there...someone famous...no, not movie star famous. Oh, who was it, again?" She paused, racking her brain to figure out who this unknown person was.

"Oh, of course! Harry Potter! How could I be so stupid to forget!". She said this aloud, startling Salem who seemed to have been drifting off in sleep as well. "Imagine if I met him?", she continued. "Wouldn't that be something! I wonder if he remembers anything about his past...his parents..." And there she was, back on the thought of parents. Her parents. Well, she was going to have to break the news to them somehow...

Terri walked slowly down the stairs of her country home. She loved her house. Settled in the mountains of Upstate NY, she couldn't think of a better place to live. Her parents loved it too. They thought it was a perfect place to raise a child. They picked out the perfect top rate private school for their daughter, which would guarantee her a successful future. Maybe that's why they were so upset when she got "the letter"...

Terri could remember it like yesterday. It was a bright and sunny day in early summer. The mail came and there was a letter - a letter just for her! A letter written on parchment with ruby red ink that glistened in the summer sun. And everything in that particular letter came as an absolute shock. She was a witch and would be attending Larsendelle Academy for the Magically Gifted this fall. Her parents did not take the news quietly. They were obviously Muggles and never have and probably never will accept her decision to practice magic and attend a school where she could study it. This was exactly the reason why Terri was not exactly looking forward to explaining to her parents the recent news that had arrived about an hour earlier. 

Terri found her parents in the living room. Her mother seemed to be engrossed in some novel while her father, eyes glued to the TV screen watching a baseball game, screamed with joy as the NY Mets gained the lead thanks to Mike Piazza's grand slam.

"What's the score?", Terri asked calmly, figuring the best way to break the news to her parents was to start off casually. 

"5-4, us", Mr. McNally replied excitedly. "We were losing, but luckily Piazza...". He suddenly broke off, then a frown crossed his face as if he was remembering something he shouldn't be doing. "But, why do you want to know? Shouldn't you be following what's going on with Quiddle or whatever you call it?".

"Quidditch", Terri replied gritting through her teeth. This is what annoyed her most about her parents. Not only do they not care about the magical world, but whenever they could, made a point of insulting it. 

"Oh, well, excuse me", he said, turning back to the game. "Now, run along, I'm sure you've got some spells to memorize for your school next year."

She couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. "I'm not going to Larsendelle next year", she said firmly. At these words her mother put her book down and shut it, while her father but the game on mute. 

"Did you hear that, Jason?", Mrs. McNally said to her husband. "Our little girl has finally come to her senses...". Her mother looked so thrilled, Terri almost wished she didn't have to finish telling them what she had begun to say. Almost. 

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself there, mom. That's not what I meant". Mrs. McNally looked as if someone had just died. Ignoring the expression on her mother's face, Terri went on. "As I was trying to say, I will not be returning to Larsendelle because I have been asked to attend Hogwarts, another school of magic, in England. They want me to go because I'm gifted!". She paused here, hoping for some look of pride on her parents faces, which was, to no surprise, not there. 

She could tell her parents were not at all thrilled by the idea and before they could object she continued. "Don't worry. You won't have to pay for an airplane ticket or anything. I have my own way of getting there and everything has been arranged. If you don't want me to go that's too bad because I've already responded and I'm leaving in about a month."

"You ungrateful little snot!", her mother yelled. Terri was not at all surprised by this response. She had a feeling of déjà vu as her parents complained about how unappreciative she is. Terri knew from previous experiences that this could go on for hours. She waited until they finished their list of horrible things about her. Now, it was her turn to contribute to the fight.

"Talk about ungratefulness!", Terri said, getting her parents full attention. "Ya know, I have the chance of a lifetime to go to the BEST school of witchcraft there is, and you can't even find it in your damn heart to be proud of me! I know I'm not the daughter you wanted and I am ever so sorry that I didn't live up to your full expectations, but can't you see I'm happy? Shouldn't that make you happy?"

"Honey, you don't under-"

"I understand pretty damn well!", Terri screamed as she stormed up the stairs back to her room. She flung herself onto her bed, while her face was streaming with tears. Her throat hurt so badly from choking back all her tears, so her parents wouldn't hear the sobs coming from her room. It was hard to understand. They were her parents. Why couldn't they be proud? Was it such a bad thing? To be a witch? Terri wiped away her tears and stared out the window. Her soft green eyes gazed down at the beautiful landscape which stretched miles and miles out to the horizon. Memories of picnics and hikes with her parents came rushing back to her. Everything had changed so suddenly with that letter. Absolutely everything. 

But there was no point in crying. Terri had learned early enough that crying never gets you anywhere.

*************

Over the next few weeks, Terri and her parents made no attempt for conversation. Terri took the bus to Clivents Bank where she exchanged a few hundred American dollars for galleons, sickles and knuts. And if all the chaos over the past few weeks wasn't enough, there was still on thing on Terri's mind. What was it the letter had said? "Because of your gift in magic…" Your gift? She had always been a good student, but was she gifted? It seemed a little odd. Then again, if the professors at Larsendelle claimed she had this "gift", then who's to complain?

Finally after what seemed like forever, August 25th had arrived. Terri began lighting a fire in the kitchen when her parents entered the room. Terri looked into their stern, cold faces. Suprisingly, though, she found them not to be as stern looking as usual. In fact, they were almost, well, sympathetic - if that was even possible for her parents.

"Terri, before you go", her father began, "we, um, just wanted to wish you luck. And, um, if you don't like it, you can come home whenever you want."

Terri was shocked. Her parents never, ever, gave her little pep talks before she went off to school.

"Yea Dad. I know. You don't have to worry…"

At this, Mrs. McNally began sobbing. 

"Oh, honey, don't leave! Please stay here in New York where it's safe! You can go to Larsendelle. Your father and I won't have a problem with that!"

"Mom?" Terri was at a loss for words.

"Your mother is just upset that you're being sent so far away. It's, um, a little too much for us to handle." Terri looked into her father's eyes, startled to find them filling with tears as well.

"But you guys should be happy. I mean, I'm finally going to visit your home country." Terri's parents were both born in England and even got married there. Terri, being born in NY, was a full-fledged American citizen unlike her folks and always wished she could have one of those enchanting accents they spoke with. It was the only thing she liked about them.

"Yes," began her mother struggling through tears, "but there are some things your father and I would like to forget about our pasts."  


Terri was more confused than before. What a strange pep talk her parents were giving her. But, she couldn't worry about that now. She had to leave. For the first time, her parents gave her a real, true hug - the best going away present Terri had ever received - and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then, with her heavy trunk and Salem's cage beside her, she flung a handful of Floo Powder into the blazing fire. She watched with awe as it turned a brilliant emerald green and with one last look at her mother and father, Terri McNally stepped into the fire and set off, unknowingly, to her destiny that awaited her in England. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first part. I'm gonna try to get the next parts up as quickly as I can, but considering I have tons of homework and the playoffs are on (LETS GO METS!!!) it might be hard. So just bear with me for now. 

The Gifted - 2

Terri was hurled into an endless spinning motion that seemed to last for hours. Finally, her body was flung into a large room which resembled some sort of Muggle bar. She hit the dark, wooden floor hard with a thump - so hard that her butt was sore for hours. Her trunk was lying next to her and Salem was hooting noisily in his cage. The poor owl was so confused - he had never traveled by Floo Powder before.

Terri looked up to see a little, toothless old man staring down at her with a peculiar smile stretched across his face. 

"Ms. McNally?"

"Yea that's me", Terri said as she struggled to stand up.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron", he told her as he stretched out his hand to help her up. "I'm Tom the bartender. You'll be staying in one of our rooms upstairs." 

Tom lifted her trunk and he led her upstairs to the room she would be staying in. The Leaky Cauldron, although a shabby looking place, was pleasant enough. As they passed different parlors and other rooms, Terri noticed the wide variety of people here. Dignified looking wizards and old hags with raggedy hair and missing teeth swarmed the place. She couldn't help but listen to bits and pieces of their conversations - all with the same lovely accents. God, how she loved those accents!

After being led up two staircases and down a very long corridor, they had reached Terri's room. It looked very inviting. The room was decorated very country-like, with a warm crackling fire burning next to a queen sized for post bed. The curtains, bed sheets and carpets were all coordinated and the room smelled oddly enough like cinnamon rolls.

"If you need anything at all Miss, I'll only be a short trip downstairs", Tom said politely.

Terri thanked him and sat down on her bed. Wow, it was soft. She collapsed into it and felt her body sink into the fluffy cushion. She slowly began to drift away as her eyes became more droopy and she felt as if she couldn't stay awake any longer…

__

It was cold and dark…she was walking down a long, winding path in the middle of a forest…an enormous castle loomed overhead…it was swarming with wizards…all with solemn looks on their faces…her parents were crying…"We're sorry Terri. We couldn't tell you. We're so sorry…And someone, somewhere was laughing…

Terri woke up startled. She was sweating and shaking all over. What a horrible dream! But was it a dream? She could still hear laughing.

Just outside her door, Terri could hear the voices of at least six people. All of whom were laughing hysterically. 

"Fred, George, that was amazing!!" said a young boy who sounded out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Yea, how did you guys get that woman's hair to burst in to flames anyway?" asked a girl who also seemed very amused by the event. 

"Pickle Powder", replied another boy. (Probably Fred or George, thought Terri who sat listening by the door.

Suddenly the laughing had stopped. Terri listened hard as she heard two steps of footsteps marching down the large hallway towards her room.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY!", bellowed a woman, whom Terri assumed to be their mother. "What on earth got into you? How do you expect I will be able to trust you at Hogwarts this year?"

Hogwarts. Those kids outside her door must be going to Hogwarts, too. These were definitely people she wanted to meet.

As Fred and George tried their best to apologize to their enraged mother, Terri opened the door and faced the group of people who, unknowingly to Terri, would have a major impact on her life this year.

Standing in front of her was an ensemble of eight people. Six were noticeably related with flaming red hair. There were two adults whom Terri assumed to be the mother and father, a pair of twins (probably Fred and George, considering the mother was yelling at them), a young girl who looked a little younger than Terri, and a tall, lanky boy with loads of freckles. She concluded the boy was about her age and she noticed he was trying to hold in his laughter along with two other people. There was a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and another boy with really messy, black hair and glasses what framed his amazing green eyes.

It took a few minutes for the group to notice Terri, since they were all engrossed in the heated argument. In fact, Mr. Weasly had to nudge his wife, in order to stop her from yelling at the boys.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry", apologized Mrs. Weasly. "I should have realized we would be disturbing the people in these rooms."

"Oh no, Terri started. "It's okay. It's just, well, I kinda couldn't help overhearing" - at this Mrs. Weasly flushed a deep red - "and I heard you mention Hogwarts…"

"Terri McNally?", Mr. Weasly asked suddenly. 

"Ummm…yea. How'd you know my name?" she asked skeptically.

"Your accent. You're the only American here."

"Oh, right." Duh, she thought. Great way to make a first impression. These people will never think I'm smart, let alone gifted!

However, while Mr. Weasly seemed to know who she was, the rest stared at her with blank faces.

"Oh, of course!", Mr. Weasly exclaimed. He seemed to notice everyone's confused faces as well. "I've been so forgetful lately. I should of told you about her already. Terri is an American who previously attended Lesendalle…" 

"Larsendelle", Terri corrected him.

"Right, and she will be attending Hogwarts this year, because the faculty at Larsendelle felt she was gifted and should be attending a better school. So, here she is." Mr. Weasly looked very pleased with himself for remembering such important information. He looked back at Terri. "What year are you in dear?"

"Fourth", she replied a little uneasily. How many people knew about her? She wasn't used to being noticed like this.

"Oh, then you'll be with us", said the boy with the black hair as her stepped forward to introduce himself. "I'm Harry…Potter." He seemed very reluctant in saying his last name. 

Terri felt her jaw drop. Holy, crap this was him. She automatically glanced up at his forehead. Sure enough, it was there. His perfectly shaped lightning bolt scar.

Terri could only smile at him as he introduced the two friends he was standing with. "And this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly". 

"Hey, what's up?" Terri said greeting them. 

The freckly boy, Ron, replied "The ceiling, why?", and Terri had to fight very hard to keep a straight face. He looked dead serious, so she figured he wasn't joking. Terri made a mental note not to say that to anyone in Hogwarts, in case she received the same reaction.

Over the next few minutes, Terri also became acquainted with Ron's little sister Ginny and his two older brothers, Fred and George. But, she already knew the twins names.

"Did you hear about our little incident?", Fred whispered to her after they had invited her to dinner with them in the Leaky Cauldron. 

Terri laughed. "Yea. But what's Pickle Powder?", she asked.

'Let's just say it's our little invention", he replied as he gave Terri a little wink.

When the nine of them had been seated around a large table, Terri began rambling off questions that she just couldn't keep in any longer.

"So what's Hogwarts like? I heard it's really big. What houses do they have? What are the teachers like? Are the classes hard? Ginny, Fred and George, what year are you guys in? Are you all in the same house?"

"Hold on there!" Mr. Weasly exclaimed, smiling. "One question at a time!"

So, one by one they answered all her questions. Terri was feeling more excited with each reply. She listened as they explained each of the houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin). Luckily for them, they all ended up in the same house, Gryffindor, which was headed by Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher. They warned her about Snape, the potions teacher, and they stressed the point that he HATES Gryffindors. Hagrid, she was told, was the gamekeeper as well as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and one of the best friends you can have. They all seemed to idolize Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts.

After explaining mostly everything about the school, Hermione asked the question that was on everyone's mind:

"So, you're gifted?"

"Well, yea, I guess. I mean, that's what they tell me anyway. But, honestly, I'm not too sure about being gifted", Terri replied.

"Oh", said Hermione as she looked down on her half eaten plate of steak and potatoes. Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Why? Is that bad?", Terri asked, confused.

'No. Hermione's just very competitive when it comes to grades", Ron said, eyeing Hermione. "She's afraid you're gonna do better than her."

"Am not!" cried Hermione. She turned to Terri. "That's not true don't listen to a word he says."

"Seriously, Hermione, don't worry about it. I don't think I'm gifted at all. Being recommended for Hogwarts came as a complete shock. But, I'm here and that's really all I care about."

"Why? Don't you miss your parents?", Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Not really." Seeing Mrs. Weasly's horrified expression Terri went on. "But, don't worry Mrs. Weasly, the feeling's totally mutual because they don't like me either."

No more questions were asked about Terri's parents.

When everyone was finished eating Ginny asked Terri if she had gone shopping for her supplies.

"Nope. As soon as I got here I took a nap."

"Oh, good. Then you can come with us tomorrow", said Mrs. Weasly joining in the conversation. "We meant to go today, but due to that little incident" - she paused here glancing at the twins, while Ginny burst into a fit of giggles - "we got a little distracted."

Terri noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispering together a little farther behind the others. Harry kept rubbing his forehead while Hermione and Ron wore worried expressions on their faces. The threesome spotted Terri looking at them curiously and stopped talking at once.

"Are you guys okay?" Terri asked.

"Oh, yes. We're fine. I just have a little bit of a headache", said Harry smiling weakly.

"Oh, okay." Terri may not be gifted, but she was smart enough to realize something was going on.

"Bad news guys", Mr. Weasly said as he approached the four young wizards. "They only have one room free and there's no possible way it will fit all eight of us…"

"Oh, that's ok Mr. Weasly", Terri interrupted. "Some of you can stay in my room with me."

So the arrangements were made. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed in Terri's room. As they were getting ready for bed, Terri noticed that Harry was pretty quiet.

"Harry, do you want Tylenol?" she asked. Sure, it was a pretty cheesy gesture in the Wizard World, but students don't learn healing charms until their 6th year.

"What's Tylenol?" asked Ron.

"No, Terri, I'll be alright. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning.", Harry said ignoring Ron.

Hermione and Ron, however, exchanged worried glances. 

"Fine, you don't have to tell me what's going on", said Terri patronizingly.

"What are you talking about?", Harry responded trying to defend himself while Hermione patiently tried to explain what Tylenol was to Ron. "I told you, I have a headache!"

"Right", said Terri. "But, whatever. It's okay. I completely understand. You've just met me today. Why would you even consider telling me?"

Harry just glared at her. 

"Harry, we might as well tell her. She's going to be with us the whole year", said Hermione after she had given up on her Tylenol explanation.

"Yea", Ron agreed, looking as if Muggle medicine had confused him for life. "Besides, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal", Harry said with a sense of anger in his voice, "is that I don't want some complete stranger knowing my deepest secrets! For all we know she could be Slytherin!"

"Hello, guys!" yelled Terri, getting their full attention. "I'm still here! You don't have to talk about me like I've left the room! And will I remind you that this is my room. I could kick all three of you out if…"

"Fine! Do you really want to know what's going on?" Harry was so fed up with Terri he looked like he was about to explode.

Terri just smiled as she plopped down on her bed and replied with a serene "Sure."

"My scar hurts."

"Your scar hurts?", Terri said. "That's it?" She didn't get what all the fuss was about.

"See, I told you guys!", Harry screamed at Ron and Hermione. "She doesn't understand! That's why I didn't want to tell her!"

"Well she wouldn't understand, now would she, Harry?", said Hermione calmly. "She hasn't been with us those times. If you just explain…"

"I'm sick of explaining!", Harry yelled.

"Fine then. I'll just tell her", Hermione responded. She turned to Terri whose facial expression was a mixture of sympathy for Harry and utter bewilderment.

"Terri", Hermione began, "the last time Harry's scar hurt, You-Know-Who was near."

"Oh", said Terri, who wasn't really sure what to say. "That's pretty serious then isn't it?"

"Well, aren't you the smart one!" Harry said, his eyes gleaming at her.

"Look", Terri began, who was getting very fed up with Harry's attitude. "Don't get all mad at me. I didn't know it was that serious." She plopped back down on the bed. "I shouldn't of interfered", she said quietly.

"No, no Terri. It's not like that", Ron assured her. "Harry's just scared."

"I am NOT scared!", Harry said. But Terri was almost certain she heard a tremble in his voice.

Before Ron could argue with Harry on that point, they heard a soft knock on the door and Mrs. Weasly's voice.

"Children! Go to sleep! You're talking to loud and keeping everyone awake!"

"Sorry mum", Ron whispered.

So they followed Mrs. Weasly's command and prepared for bed. Terri and Hermione settled into the bed, while Harry and Ron slept on the floor. And just before she fell asleep, Terri swore she heard Harry apologize to her. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Just in case you got a little confused by this, all I meant by "gifted" is that she's very, very bright. I didn't really clarify that in the first or second parts. I hope this story is making sense. If not, please review and let me know. Anyway, I wanted to put parts 2 and 3 together but I was too lazy to type the whole thing out at once (I write the story long hand, then type it…don't ask why, I'm just weird like that) which is why the second part may have seemed kinda slow. I know the plot's unraveling REALLY gradually, but just try to be patient for now. Thanks J Hope you enjoy!

The Gifted - 3

The next morning Terri was woken up by a loud screeching noise.

"Oh, Salem!", she exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and rushed over to his cage.

"Hey, I didn't even realize you had an owl last night", Harry said, as he joined Terri at the side of Salem's cage. 

"Yea, and trust me, Salem doesn't like to be ignored. I forgot all about him!". Terri allowed Salem out of his cage and let Harry pet the owl. Ron and Hermione still looked in shock from the little "alarm".

"I know what you mean. Hedwig doesn't like that either", said Harry.

"Who?"

"Oh, my owl. She's out delivering a letter to Si- um, my friend." Harry glanced nervously at Terri, who, to his relief, was busy talking to Salem ("I'm so sorry Salem! Don't be mad. I didn't mean to forget you!") and wasn't paying much attention. Harry was sure that Terri could be trusted, but something deep down inside told him not to spill all his secrets to her - yet. 

"Hey Hermione, that reminds me. Where's Crookshanks?", asked Harry.

"Oh, I left Crookshanks home this time" - Ron had a look on his face that read 'Thank God' - "I decided it would be too much of a hassle to bring him." 

When the four young wizards had gotten dressed and washed up, they proceeded downstairs, only to find the rest of the Weasly's waiting for them.

"There you are!", exclaimed Mrs. Weasly. "We better get going before all your school supplies are sold out!"

So the Weasly's, Harry, Hermione and Terri left the Leaky Cauldron through the back and entered a small courtyard that looked completely deserted.

"Terri, would you like to do the honors?", asked Mr. Weasly.

"What?"

"Oh, right. Forgot you've never done this before. It's quite simple really. Count three bricks up and two across from the garbage can." Terri did so. "Exactly. Now tap your wand three times on that brick."

Terri rummaged around her bag for her wand. When she found it, she followed Mr. Weasly's instructions and to her amazement she found herself standing in front of an archway that led straight to Diagon Alley.

"Wow." Terri could only marvel at the unbelievable array of shops that lined the cobble stoned street. As they began to walk down the road, she read the signs of the wizard shops - Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary.

Harry must have seen the expression on her face because he asked her:

"Don't they have something like this in the States?"

"Well kinda. We have Jacob Court, but it's nothing like this."

They walked a little further down, until they reached a snow white building that loomed over all the other tiny shops.

"And this is…?", Terri asked.

"Gringotts", Ron replied. "The wizarding bank. You have money with you right?"

"Yea." Terri reached inside her bag just to make sure her sack full of knuts, sickles and galleons were still there. And sure enough, she could feel the bulging sack right next to her wand.

The twins seemed to have found a friend from school (later, Terri was told he was Lee Jordan) and Mr. Weasly met someone from the Ministry. They became engaged in a very "business-like" conversation which left Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Terri to pick up money from their vaults. Terri soon discovered the bank was guarded by goblins, but that didn't surprise her, Clivents was swarming with mountain gnomes who protected their money. She was just about to ask how they were actually going to get to the vaults, when one of the goblins led the group into a small cart which was, to Terri's astonishment, attached to a set of tracks.

"Oh, I get it!", she exclaimed. "This is like some roller coaster ride!"

Harry and Hermione just chuckled while the Weasly's exchanged confused glances.

But, in Terri's opinion, a roller coaster ride was exactly what it was. The cart plummeted into a deep, dark cave taking them left, right, up, down and around in circles. The first stop was the Weasly's vault. Terri was a little surprised to find the vault nearly empty. Mrs. Weasly had cleaned every knut off the floor and stuffed the money into her robes. Noticing that Ron was turning beat red, Terri decided this was one subject she would not intrude on.

Next vault was Harry's. Terri was even more surprised to find his vault practically full of galleons, sickles and knuts. Harry hastily stuffed his bag with money, trying to get out of his vault as fast as possible.

With all their bags filled with wizarding coins (Hermione had already exchanged her English pounds), Terri and her new friends set off to Flourish and Blotts. After purchasing the necessary books for 4th years, Terri spotted a very interesting book called "The Greatest Curses of the 20th Century" by Avenge Lotts. She was exceptionally good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it happened to be her favorite subject. Hermione seemed engrossed in a book titled "Analyzing Arithmancy: A Guide to the Most Advanced of Arithmatic Studies", while Ron and Harry flipped excitedly through the pages of "Greatest Moments of Quidditch History". 

Towards the other end of the room, a short man in emerald green robes seemed to be arguing with the store's manager.

"I sent away for that book ages ago!", the man cried. "What do you mean it hasn't come in yet?"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but our Owl Book Service has been a little slow lately", a young woman replied. She seemed a little intimidated by the customer, even though she was at least a good 5 inches taller than him.

The man sighed deeply and turned away from the manager. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Terri were all staring at him. They had all been disturbed from their reading and were watching the argument. He had twinkling blue eyes, and lots of frizzy sandy colored hair which gave him an Albert Einstein look. Terri thought he reminded her of a mad scientist and found it deeply amusing that he was even shorter than her! And that was saying something!

"Oh, I apologize", he said. "I didn't realize I was speaking so loudly." Before they had a chance to assure him that it was okay, he continued. "You must be going to Hogwarts! Right?"

"Well, yea…", they all agreed.

"Then allow be to introduce myself. I am Professor Dirdel for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oooh! That's my favorite subject!", Terri exclaimed, while thinking that the Professor looked like a most unlikely candidate for teaching that particular topic. The others must have been thinking the same thing, because Ron had to suddenly turn around to hide his laughter.

Dirdel, however, did not seem to notice this. In fact, he hadn't taken his eyes off of Terri since she spoke. 

"Ah, you must be Terri, the student from Larsendelle", he said. Terri nodded in agreement. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at her, as though just seeing her for the first time.

"Well, anyway, nice meeting you professor", said Terri quickly who seemed very uncomfortable from the look she was getting. "C'mon guys, we still have quills and ink to buy." Terri grabbed her friends by the arm and led them out the store.

"I'll see you in a few days then!", the professor cried after them.

*************

"Well, somebody was in a rush to get out of there!", said Harry who was eyeing Terri suspiciously. "What was that all about?"

"I dunno", replied Terri. "There was something about the way he was looking at me - and I didn't like it."

"Yea, well, there was definitely something about the way he looked that freaked me out", Ron said. "He does not look like the type who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. He reminds me more of a Arithmancy nerd to me."

Hermione looked somewhat offended by this remark, but laughed in agreement with the others anyway. Then they decided to stop by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to subdue their grumbling stomachs.

*************

Much to Terri's disappointment, the Weasly family, along with Harry and Hermione had to be getting back home. After they left, she reminded herself there was only six days before she would see them again. So, for the next six days, Terri had time to think. She thought about her parents and how they had acted so out of character when she left. Why did they seem do worried? She thought about her awful dream and wondered what it could possibly mean. She thought about Harry's scar and hoped it stopped hurting him. She thought about Professor Dirdel. Why was he looking at her like that? And, why did it bother her so much? She thought about being gifted and prayed to God that her professors were right so she wouldn't make a fool of herself at Hogwarts. But most of all, she thought about how everything seemed so strange lately and hoped it would all make sense - very soon. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten around to posting in like a week. I've been really busy. Anyway, I hope you like this part. I think this is my favorite so far. But tell me what you think…and if you're confused tell me so I can clear it up for ya! 

The Gifted – Part 4

"Crap! Why won't you close?!", Terri was screaming at her trunk. Why was she always over packed? With all the new books she bought, her trunk was way too full.

It was September 1st and Terri had to battle nerves as well as find a way to Kings Cross Station. "I guess I could call a cab", she thought while hastily throwing books into her messenger bag, figuring that might be a better way to carry everything. 

"There", she said, exasperated as she finally got her trunk closed. It looked like it was about to burst open any second, so Terri decided to move fast. 

Tom was nice enough to call her a cab, and even helped her load the trunk of the car. Terri thanked him and he wished her luck at Hogwarts (quietly, of course, considering they were on a Muggle street). The driver gave Terri an odd look as she grabbed Salem's cage and placed it next to her on the seat. Luckily, the owl remained quiet. Terri assumed that he must be nervous like her.

The cab pulled up to Kings Cross at 10:30 and just when she was pulling her trunk out of the cab, Terri spotted Hermione.

"Hey! Hermione!", she yelled while waving furiously in her direction. 

Hermione immediately spotted her and ran over to help Terri with her trunk.

"My God, Terri! What have you got in here?", she said while her and Terri both carried the trunk over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"You know…dead bodies and stuff", said Terri smiling.

Terri was introduced to Hermione's parents. She could tell instantly they were Muggles - they dressed and acted like them. When wizards are exposed to the Muggle World, they somehow always look out of place. Mrs. Granger seemed to be holding what looked like a big ball of brown fur. Terri tried to get a closer look and was utterly surprised when she saw two big black eyes staring back at her.

"Oh! This is Crookshanks", Hermione said, beaming as she took the cat from her mother. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yea, just gorgeous", Terri said, trying to cover the sarcasm in her statement.

Hermione seemed to have already explained to her parents about Terri's situation, and they were very sweet to her. They had stopped between platforms 9 and 10, when Hermione said good-bye to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger wished both girls good luck and told their daughter to write. 

"Now what?", Terri asked, turning to Hermione.

"Well, it's very simple really", Hermione began. "Just walk through this barrier.:

"Walk through it?", Terri asked a little uncertainly.

"Yup", replied Hermione. "Don't worry about it, though. We'll do it together. And try to do it as casually as possible. We don't want to attract attention from Muggles."

"Yea, this'll look normal", mumbled Terri, as her and Hermione began to walk straight into the barrier. Hermione went faster and Terri tried to keep up with her. It was very hard dragging a 5 ton trunk behind you and trying to walk fast at the same time. When they were only about 3 feet from the barrier, Terri closed her eyes and before she knew it, the environment around her changed from a Muggle train station to Platform 9 3/4.

Terri looked around her and found the place bustling with wizard and non-wizard families - some laughing, some crying, some scared, others excited. The steam blew from a beautiful scarlet engine labeled the Hogwarts Express. As Terri and Hermione walked through the crowds, Terri tried to find Ron and Harry. She decided the best tactic for this was to look for a group of redheads. 

And no matter how hard they looked, the girls seemed to find everyone but Harry and Ron. Hermione pointed out all the fellow Hogwarts students to Terri.

"See the boy with the blond hair? Right, the one getting yelled at by an old lady? Well, that's Neville Longbottom. Very forgetful boy. Seems to have left one of his spellbooks at home. Poor thing.

"And those two girls standing together, a few feet from Neville? That's Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown." Hermione stopped here to wave. Terri thought they looked nice, but couldn't help noticing that they seemed to be in a fit of giggles. Terri looked around. She didn't really notice anything funny.

"Just keep an eye out for Draco Malfoy", continued Hermione, who had begun to push her way towards the engine so they could find a good seat. "He's a Slytherin and NOT someone you would want to get acquainted with."

When the girls found a compartment and had their trunks loaded on the train, they returned back to the platform and tried to locate any sign of the Weasly's or Harry.

And then, in the mist of all the people, Terri caught a glimpse of a skinny little redhead walking through the crowds.

"Ginny!", Terri exclaimed. Ginny looked very distracted and seemed to break out of a trance when she heard her name being called.

'Hermione! Terri!", she yelled back, running towards them. "You haven't seen my family have you?"

"No, why?", asked a concerned Hermione. "You didn't get lost did you?"

"Oh, no. I left without them. My friend Julianne Jeters picked me up. The boys woke up late so they weren't ready."

"Well they better get here fast. The train is leaving in 10 minutes", said Terri, looking at her watch. 

"Oh, they'll be here", said Hermione, who despite sounding so reassured, was looking frantically through the crowd. 

At 5 minutes to 11, Terri and Hermione settled into their compartment. When the first whistle blew from the scarlet engine, as if on cue, Fred, George, Ron and Harry appeared on the platform and scurried onto the train. The girls breathed a sigh of relief as their two friends entered the compartment. Terri looked at her watch. It was 10:59.

"Where on earth have you been?", asked Hermione.

"We…had…a rough…morning", puffed Harry who was completely out of breath from sprinting onto the train.

"We?", Ron asked, looking very sweaty and red in the face.

"OK, so maybe I had a rough morning", said Harry.

"What happened?", Terri asked.

"Well, if you want the whole list…", began Harry.

"He fell out of bed and nearly broke his wrist", interrupted Ron. Harry nodded and pointed to the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"And Mrs. Weasly had to bandage it up", continued Harry.

"Then he spilt his glass of orange juice…"

"Lost my shoe…"

"Knocked over one of the chairs into the fireplace, nearly setting the whole house on fire…"

"Accidentally set off Fred and George's Filibuster Fabulous, No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks when I knocked over Mrs. Weasly's favorite vase…"

"Wow, and Ginny only said you guys woke up late", said Terri, who was very amused.

"Yea, it was weird", began Harry. "I was never this clumsy. It was almost as if someone was controlling me."

"Right, Harry", said Ron. "Just admit it - you were a total klutz this morning."

"Well thank goodness you're here", said Hermione in her shrilly voice. "I thought this was going to be a repetition of our second year."

Harry and Ron sniggered. "Why? What happened then?", asked Terri.

"They missed the train and rode a flying car to Hogwarts," frowned Hermione. "To this day I still don't see how they were not expelled."

Terri laughed. "Very creative, guys. Lemme guess Harry, another rough morning?"

"Well, not quite…", began Harry and to Ron and Hermione's surprise he explained the whole story to Terri. For someone who wasn't to keen on spilling secrets, he was sure telling a lot.

"And then it turns out that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort!", continued Harry.

"No way…", whispered Terri who had hung on Harry's every word since he began telling her their second year adventure.

Around lunchtime, an old witch brought around a food cart so Harry, Hermione, Ron and Terri bought as many pasties and candies their hearts would desire. 

"Oh man! You don't have Deedle's Mood Changing Cookies!", said Terri looking very disappointed.

"Don't have what?", asked Ron. He seemed to be very busy examining a strange brown and green-speckled Every Flavor Bean.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Deedle's cookies!", she responded, and from the look on their faces she assumed they hadn't. "Well, anyway they're the coolest. It looks like a regular chocolate cookie with vanilla cream in the center, but when you bite into one, the cream changes color. Each color represents a different mood. I think red is angry, yellow is worried…"

"Well, well. Look what we've got here", said a cold voice. Terri turned around to find a white faced boy with blond hair and shrewd eyes, accompanied by two large boys. (Well, large might have been an understatement - the boys could barley fit in the doorway.) The scene reminded Terri of a snobby celebrity who needed to be protected by his body guards. "There's the orphan, the poverty-stricken, the Mudblood and if I'm not mistaken, I believe they're accompanied by a Yank!"

"Move if Malfoy", replied Ron whose ears had turned beat red.

"What did you just call me?", asked Terri, trying very hard not to laugh. If her ears hadn't failed her, she believed this Malfoy kid had just called her a Yank!

"A Yank", he replied. "You're American, aren't you?"

"Jesus, what century are you living in? That name was popular during, like, the Revolutionary War!"

Malfoy chose to ignore this statement and continued. "You better watch it new girl or, or, or….I'll have you squashed to a pulp!"

"Oooh! Watch me shake! And by the way, the name's Terri - not new girl." She was having a lot of fun pissing Malfoy off. "Well, you're obviously not welcome here, so why don't you take Dumb and Dumber over there" - she gestured towards Crabbe and Goyle - "and find someone else who actually cares about what you have to say."

Malfoy stood silent for a minute, staring at Terri. He then shot her a nasty look and proceeded out of the compartment. 

"So that's what you guys have to put up with?", Terri asked.

"Every year", Ron responded.

"Are all the Slytherins like that?"

"Yea, pretty much", Harry said. "But, Malfoy's by far the worst."

Terri turned to look out of the window. They were passing a beautiful country landscape, now, and the sun had just begun to set. Soon, they would arrive at Hogwarts. And once there, she would be sorted…

Then a horrible thought entered her mind. "What if I'm Slytherin?", she thought aloud.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who seemed to have been discussing the upcoming year, turned to look at Terri.

"You? No way", stated Hermione. "You just told off Malfoy and no true Slytherin would do that."

"Right", began Harry. "And don't worry. You'll probably be in Gryffindor with us."

"But how can you be so sure?", asked Terri. "I mean, I've got this awful feeling in my stomach…"

"That's just nerves", said Ron. "And even if you don't get into Gryffindor, you'll definitely be in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"Well, which one of those is better?", Terri asked.

"I like Ravenclaw…", said Harry, his voice trailing off. His eyes got all starry eyed and he had a delirious expression on his face.

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes, while Terri giggled. "Hmmm, Harry. Who's in Ravenclaw?", she asked, teasingly.

Harry broke off from his trance, and just smiled weakly as his face turned bright red.

The remainder of the journey was very pleasant and before they knew it, Hogwarts loomed in front of them. Terri exited the train and came to a sudden halt as the vision of the enormous castle took her breath away. She heard it was big, she heard it was mesmerizing, but who knew it looked anything like this? Her eyes traced the castle from its front entrance to its uppermost towers.

"Ok, ready Terri. You put one foot in front of the other…", Ron said.

"Oh, sorry", she apologized as her, Harry, Ron and Hermione advanced up the stone steps into the school. They entered a large hallway, but Terri barely had time to observe it when she was rushed away by a stern looking teacher. Terri looked at her friends who were all smiling at her.

"We'll see you soon!", Harry called.

Terri still couldn't see how they could be so certain that she'd be in Gryffindor with them, but she had little time to think of that now. The professor, who had black hair pulled tightly back into a bun and square rimmed glasses, had led her into a small room.

"Sorry for whisking you away so quickly, dear", the professor said. "But we needed you for the sorting. Surely you understand." Terri nodded. The professor went on, "I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher. And these will be your other professors."

Terri turned to face a group of wizards and one by one she was introduced to each of them. She already knew Professor Dirdel, of course, and tried to avoid him as much as possible. 

"And this is Professor Snape, Potions teacher", McGonagall continued.

Terri remembered Harry, Hermione and Ron's warning and immediately understood their feelings about him. Snape looked extremely unpleasant, and greeted Terri with a low grunt.

"Minerva, why don't you take care of the first years? I'll explain to Terri what she has to do", said the headmaster. Terri like Dumbledore very much, but she couldn't help noticing that he wouldn't look directly into her eyes when he spoke to her. In fact, all the professors seemed to act a little strangely around her…

Professor McGonagall left, along with the rest of the teachers who had to take their place in the Great Hall.

"Now, Terri", Dumbledore began. "You've never had any experience with a Sorting Hat have you?"

"No", she responded. "At Larsendelle we have a crystal ball which sorts us. When each student holds it, the ball turns a different color - green, yellow, blue or red. I was blue and…"Terri paused. Dumbledore probably didn't want to hear about this. "Sorry", she continued. "But I start rambling when I get nervous…"

"No need to apologize, my dear", the headmaster said. "Actually, I found your explanation of the crystal ball sorting to be quite interesting. You'll have to tell my about your experiences in the Blue House sometime."

Terri smiled and felt a little calmer.

"All you have to do", continued Dumbledore, "is try on the hat and it will determine your house. It's just as simple as holding the crystal ball. Ready?"

Terri nodded and followed Dumbledore through a door which led to the back entrance of the Great Hall. She was quite taken aback at all the pairs of eyes that seemed to be following her. She looked through the sea of young wizards, trying to find Harry, Ron and Hermione and found them rather quickly, since they were waving furiously at her from the Gryffindor table along Fred, George and Ginny. Terri walked up the stairs onto the stage and stood next to Dumbledore as he began to speak to the students.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!", he began. "I hope you will all enjoy this term as you have in your previous years. However, the same ruled apply. The Forbidden Forest is off limits" - Terri noticed Dumbledore staring straight at the Weasly twins, who were desperately trying to look innocent - "and roaming around the castle halls after hours is strictly prohibited. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, considering we have an exchange student this year." He nodded at Terri. "Terri McNally is from America and previously attended Larsendelle. She has been transferred here, because her professors felt she was gifted, meaning she is very intelligent. I expect all of you will make Terri feel welcome here at Hogwarts. So, before we have the traditional sorting of our first years, Terri will try on the Sorting Hat. "

To her surprise, Terri watched as a shabby looking hat sprang up and broke into a song. She looked nervously over at the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione watched silently with crossed fingers. With the song finished, Terri sat down on the stool and slowly fit the hat over her head. She almost jumped when she heard a little voice in her ear.

__

"Ok, let's see what we have here. Bravery, courage, and intelligence. Oh my, yes, intelligence. And it's perfectly clear where you belong". Where? Where do I belong? As long as it's not Slytherin…_"Not Slytherin, are you sure? You seem to fit perfectly there. And looking back at you past…Well, maybe not YOUR past, exactly…Oh, well. No matter. But it's still perfectly clear where you belong…" _Do you always ramble on like this? Just tell me where to go! _"Alright, alright. Hold your temper. It's very simple, my dear. Despite what you say, I have no choice. You belong in _**SLYTHERIN!"**


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Gifted-Part 5

Terri sat stone-like on the stool for a few minutes.

"Slytherin?", she thought. "No, it must have been a mistake."

But it wasn't a mistake. A roar of applause had erupted from the Slytherin table and Terri slowly made her way over there. As she passed the other tables she could hear people whispering:

"She doesn't look Slytherin at all."

"She seems really nice…"

"Eww! It's not fair Slytherin gets the gifted student. She'll probably just use her intelligence towards the Dark Arts!"

But I'm not Slytherin!, Terri wanted to scream. She didn't belong there - Hermione, Harry and Ron had assured her of that. Speaking of them…

Terri looked longingly over to the Gryffindor table where Ron, Harry and Hermione wore confused faces. When Terri made eye contact with them, she reflected their bewildered facial expressions and mouthed the words 'Save Me'. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled back and looked as if they pitied her. Terri found a sear as far away from Malfoy as possible, who kept giving her evil stares.

Terri paid no attention to the sorting of the first years. She became too involved in her own thought, wondering how this could be possible. It was obvious she wasn't Slytherin - she looked and felt so out of place here. Terri glanced around the table, and observed the most unpleasant group of people she had ever seen in her life. They made fun of fellow students in other Houses and used the word 'Mudblood' in practically every sentence. "Wonder what they'll do when they find out I'm a Muggle-born?", Terri thought to herself.

When the sorting was completed, a beatiful array of dishes was laid out across the table. Terri had never seen so much food in her life, and for a brief moment her mind drifted off the horrible predicament she was in. She helped herself to a little bit of everything. Being distracted with the sorting, Terri hadn't realized how skinny she really was. She ate in silence, not even attempting to make conversation with the Slytherins and them, in turn, didn't bother to talk to her. Terri just began thinking how she was going to survive the school year when someone bumped into her chair and dropped something in her lap. She looked up to find Harry walking casually away from her seat and when he turned around her gave Terri a brief wink before heading back to the Gryffindor table. She looked down at her lap and picked up a small piece of parchment. She unfolded the note and making sure none of the Slytherins were watching her, she read it.

__

Terri, this is really weird! We all know you're not Slytherin. Trust us, we'll get you out of this. Anyway, we need to talk so early tomorrow morning meet us in front of the Great Hall. Try to wake up as early as possible. We'll be waiting around 6am. See you then!

Love, 

Harry, Ron and Hermione

Folding the note and putting it in her pocket, Terri felt a little better. When all four houses began to walk back to the Common Room, Terri caught a glimpse of her friends who gave her reassuring smiles. 

"So, you're Terri", said a rather ugly girl who had just appeared at Terri's side. 

"Yea…"

"Well, I'm Pansy Parkinson. I've heard a lot about you", she said, nodding towards Malfoy. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna get along so well with us if you keep defending Potter and his little crew. But, since you're new around here, I think we'll let that slide…"

"Who ever said I wanted to get along well with you?", Terri shot back. 

"Oooh. Somebody's in a grouchy mood.:

"Lemme ask you something Pansy. Has the Sorting Hat ever been wring?"

"Nope", she replied. "Why? Considering transferring out of here?"

"Possibly", Terri mumbled. The group was now being led down a long, dark hallway and finally stopped in front of a stone wall at the end of the corridor.

"The password's Parselmouth, everyone!", called a Slytherin prefect. 

The stone wall slid open revealing the Slytherin common room. Decked in silver and green, Terri found the room to be somewhat uninviting - at least to her. The room was long, with plain stone walls and green lamps hanging from the ceiling on chains. A fire was blazing up ahead, illuminating a stone carved mantelpiece. 

"Like it Terri?"

Terri didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking to her. 

"I must say it came somewhat of a shock to me that you were Slytherin", Malfoy continued. "After what you said on the train and all. But I'm sure you'll find it much more comfortable here than you did with Potter." Malfoy smiled evilly. "Aren't you?"

"Go to hell, Malfoy", Terri said as she stormed up to the girls dormitory. Her trunk was already placed by a bed near the window. She stared out onto the school grounds and smelled the sweet September air. It was only a few weeks ago she was looking out her own window at home and speculated with such anticipation what Hogwarts would be like. She had been so excited; so eager to leave her home and Larsendelle. Now, all of the Hogwarts experiences she had imagined, suddenly came to a halt. This school was so perfect. Why was she stuck with this crowd? And what was it the Sorting Hat had said? Something about her past. Wait, no, not her past. Someone else's past, maybe? But the Sorting Hat didn't say.

Terri changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. She pulled the emerald green drapes around her bed and still thinking about the Sorting Hats words, she fell asleep.

*****************

Terri didn't hesitate when she woke up the next morning. Throwing her textbooks into her bag and getting dressed as quickly as possible, she ran out of the dormitory - not caring if she woke up any of her roommates. 

Luckily, she didn't get lost and found the Great Hall in record time. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for her. 

"Guys!", Terri exclaimed. "I hate it there! You have to get me out!"

"Terri don't worry," Harry assured her. "We'll just talk to Dumbledore and explain the situation…"

"He'll definitely understand", continued Hermione. 

"Are you sure? I mean, he's never transferred anyone before has he? This girl in Slytherin said the Sorting Hat's never been wrong."

"Well, there's a first time for everything", said Ron as he, Terri, Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall. Terri noticed how different the room looked, now that it was practically empty except for them. The ceiling had changed to a light blue dusted with a pinkish glow, which was a drastic difference to the pitch black night sky yesterday. 

"But isn't it strange?", began Hermione. "What on earth could have possessed the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin?"

Terri shrugged. "I have no idea. It said something that's been bothering me though. Something about my past, or someone else's past…I don't know. And then in put me in Slytherin. It was really weird. Is the Sorting Hat always vague like that?"

Before the others had a chance to answer, Professor Dumbledore entered the Hall. 

"Well, good morning! You four are up rather early", Dumbledore said beaming. "Terri did you have a good first night?"

"Yea. It was great, thanks," she lied. Hermione nudged her in the elbow and Harry and Ron stared at her until she told the truth. "Ok, no. I actually had a horrible night, Professor. I'm not a Slytherin! I don't belong there at all. Is it possible your hat made a mistake?"

The headmaster sighed. "Terri…"

"Professor she's right!", cried Harry. "We met her before she came to Hogwarts and she doesn't act like a Slytherin at all."

"And she's a Muggle-born", Hermione pointed out. "Isn't it odd for Muggle-borns to be Slytherin?"

"Well yes, but…"Dumbledore tried to continue.

"You said so yourself we should try to make Terri's stay at Hogwarts as pleasant as possible", said Ron. "She's not gonna have a good time here if she's stuck with those bast-". Luckily for Ron, Harry punched him in the arm before he had a chance to finish his sentence. 

"Children, I think it's very sweet that you're trying to help your friend," Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then turning to Terri he continued, "But you must understand, Terri, that once the Sorting Hat puts you in a House that's where you stay. It can't be as bad as you make it out to be. I'm sure you'll make friends there in no time. But, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." Dumbledore turned from his students and headed over to the faculty table. 

"Ok well, that was Plan A. On to Plan B…"

"No, Ron," Terri said. "Forget it guys. Maybe Dumbledore is right. Maybe I do belong there. It's for the best."

"But Ter-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl now. This isn't worth worrying about. Besides, I wouldn't want you guys to waste your whole 4th year trying to save me from the Slytherins. And we'll have some classes together won't we?"

"Yea, she's right", said Hermione. "We have Care of Magical Creatures and Potions with you!"

"And we can spend all of our free time together, too", said Harry.

"See? It won't be that bad," Terri said. 

"Terri! How are you doing?" It was Fred - or George. (Terri couldn't tell which one.) Students were now gradually filing into the Great Hall. "So, looks like your stuck with those jerks." He gestured over to the Slytherin table. "Tough luck. You know, you didn't seem like the Slytherin type."

"She's not," Ron said. 

"Yea, the whole thing's pretty messed up", said Harry, helping himself to some porridge. "And Dumbledore won't do anything about it."

"Well, I'm starving," said Terri. "so I'm gonna head over to what unfortunately is my table. See you guys later." She left the Gryffindor table smiling, but as soon as she reached the Slytherins, her good spirits disappeared. Who was she kidding? This was going to be a horrible year - even if she could spend some time with her friends. It wouldn't be the same. She looked over at the Slytherin 4th years, who were all commenting on Malfoy's new designer robes. If these were the people she had to spend all year with, she might as well just leave Hogwarts altogether. Larsendelle was looking much better now.

********************

Terri almost leapt for joy when she found out she had both Potions and Care of Magical Creatures that day. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione through the crowds of other students after breakfast and the four of them paraded down to the dungeon together. Terri soon found herself walking down a dark, murky staircase lowly lit by candles. They entered a large dungeon, with a rather repulsive scent and it was so cold that Terri shuddered when she entered. 

Terri, Hermione, Ron and Harry occupied a table in the back. Terri recognized Neville, Lavender and Parvati in the table next to them. The girls smiled at Terri and introduced themselves. She assumed Neville would have followed suit, but he was too busy rummaging around his bag for something.

Harry and Ron began conversing with two other Gryffindor boys Terri didn't know. Hermione must have noticed Terri looking at them because she said, "That's Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, by the way."

"Oh," Terri responded. "You know, these Gryffindors seem so much nicer than the losers I have to live with."

Hermione smiled. "They probably are."

The room quieted down as Professor Snape entered. He looked meaner than he had on the day Terri met him. His eyes were dark and narrowed while his mouth frowned down at his students. Snape paced slowly and silently around the room until he reached Terri's seat.

"Well, well. Here she is everyone! Our new _gifted_ student", he announced, sarcastically. The Slytherins sniggered, but the Gryffindors remained silent. 

Snape faced Terri so their noses were practically touching. "You don't look smart," he said. The Slytherins - especially Malfoy- were now chuckling heavily. 

Terri lifted an eyebrow. "Neither do you." This got quite a response from the Gryffindors who were desperately trying to hold in their laughter, but unfortunately for them, were having trouble in doing so.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!", Snape shouted. 

"But I'm Slyther-", began Terri.

"And you!", Snape glared at Terri. "Up at the front of the class - NOW!"

Terri, who couldn't help but find the situation extremely amusing, hurried up to Snape's desk. The professor began running around the classroom, taking various jars from off the shelves. Terri glanced down at Harry, Ron and Hermione who just shrugged and finally, with an armload of jars, Snape returned to his desk and placed the jars in front of her. When Snape had counted to make sure everything was there he said, "Make a potion."

"What?" said Terri.

"A potion. I do hope you know what that is."

"Yea, I know what a potion is! But, how am I supposed to make one if I don't know what potion I'm making?'

"From the ingredients!", Snape replied, impatiently pointing to the jars. "Or is our little gifted student unable to do so?" The Slytherins began laughing again and Snape continued. "I want you to tell me what potion it is and then make it. Come on, Terri. This your chance to prove your intelligence to your fellow students." Snape gave her an evil smile so similar to Malfoy's, she had to turn away before she threw up.

Terri sighed. "Okay", she thought. "I can do this. No sweat." She carefully examined each of the jars. Some of the ingredients were very familiar, but others Terri had never seen before. Knowing that she didn't have a chance in hell to get this right, she decided to make the whole thing up.

"It's a Growth Potion", she stated clearly. "The more you consume, the more you'll grow." Terri said this so confidently that her classmates seemed to believe that she knew what she was doing. 

"Well, what do you know! This might be something you really need, Terri", Snape said. 

Terri grabbed a knife from the drawer and ignoring the chortles from the Slytherins, she began to chop a Pandora Root, pretending it was Snape's overgrown nose. 

Slowly and carefully she began to prepare each ingredient and then mixed them together into the cauldron, praying it wouldn't explode or anything. Luckily, it only turned a dark green as it simmered in the large pot. Terri smiled to herself. "No one will ever know!", she thought. "It looks as good as any Growth Potion I've ever seen!" Then, of course, she remembered that she's never seen a Growth Potion. 

"I think I'm done," said Terri, proudly.

Snape bent his ugly head over the cauldron and examined the potion. "Not bad," he said. Terri almost thought he would let her go, until he went on. "Now try it."

Terri glared at him. "But you only said - "

"Changed my mind." A nasty grin crossed his face. "Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind being a few inches taller."

Terri rolled her eyes and looked at her potion. She had no idea what it did! But, she couldn't say that. Besides, Snape wouldn't put her in any real danger. Or would he?

So, Terri bravely reached for a ladle and dipped it into the mixture. "Well the ladle didn't melt or anything. That's a good sign," she thought. Cautiously, she brought it to her lips and closing her eyes, she drank it. For a few seconds, it looked as if the potion was a dud and wouldn't do anything. But all of a sudden Terri saw the world around her go black and she felt herself fall to the floor…

__

"Albus, are you positive that this is the best thing to do?"

"Trust me, Minerva. I know what I'm doing. We must take all precautions when dealing with Voldemort!"

"Even this?"

"Yes. Even this. If Robert's son grows up to be just as evil…well, I can't even think of the result."

"You do understand, Dumbledore, that this could cost your headmaster position?"

"I am fully aware of that. But I am not willing to take any chances with our future. Now, please leave me Minerva. I must prepare."

Professor McGonagall while looking extremely upset, followed Dumbledore's orders nonetheless and left his office. Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out a slate of black stone and solemnly placed it on his desk. Looking rather confident in what he was doing, he began tracing his wand around the slate softly uttering an incantation. As he continued to move his wand in no particular pattern, the slate began to glow bright red…

Terri woke up, almost startled to find herself in the hospital wing. She looked around to see if anyone was there, but only heard two pairs of voices coming from outside.

"Severus! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Dumbledore. I didn't realize those ingredients mixed together would…"

"You're the Potions Master! You should have noticed! Goodness knows what she could have seen when she blacked out! All of the professors are working extremely hard to keep it from her! You are no exception!"

Terri's mind began racing. "Keep what from me?", she thought and as she sat up to hear more of the conversation. Madame Pomfrey noticed she was awake and quickly silenced Dumbledore and Snape. 

"Oh my dear!", she cried. "How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey was fussing over Terri as if she was her own daughter. 

"Fine." Terri mumbled, very disappointed that she ruined her chances of listening to more of the conversation. Quickly turning over to Dumbledore who had arrived next to her bed she asked, "What happened?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The potion you took was a Rejectile, meaning it only knocks out the consumer for a few hours. Professor Snape is extremely apologetic and didn't realize the ingredients he gave you resulted in a Rejectile."

"I'm sure…", Terri sarcastically mumbled under her breath. 

"Umm, Terri," Dumbledore continued, "you didn't see any strange visions when she blacked out did you? Because sometimes that can be a side effect of a Rejectile."

Terri could easily remember the conversation she heard, or imagined hearing, between Dumbledore and McGonagall. She also remembered Dumbledore performing some sort of spell on a black slate.

"No", she said, quickly. "I don't remember seeing anything."

Dumbledore smiled weakly and just before he turned around to leave Terri said:

"You know, I've been thinking. And, well, not to be mean or anything Professor, but I just don't like it here. If I'm going to spend all my time with the Slytherins and with a teacher who made me black out, then I might as well leave." She paused. "I think I want to go back to Larsendelle." Saying this, she almost regretted it. But deep down she knew it would be better that way.

Dumbledore sat silent for a moment, studying Terri's face, trying to decided if she was really serious.

"Terri, you don't understand. I can't let you go back to Larsendelle…"

"Sure you can. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything if I leave here", she said heartily. 

Dumbledore's blue eyes suddenly lost its sparkle and his face lost its glow. Dumbledore stared grimly at Terri until it looked as if something in his mind had clicked and a sly smile crossed his face.

"You didn't let me finish", he said quickly. "It turns out you were right. The Sorting Hat had been malfunctioning the night you were sorted, so the faculty and I will let you redo your sorting." At these words, Terri swore she saw Madame Pomfrey flinch and give Dumbledore a reproving stare, but that was the last thing on Terri's mind right now. Instead, she leapt out of bed and gave the headmaster a giant hug. 

"Professor Dumbledore, you just became my most favorite person in the world!", said Terri, who couldn't stop grinning. "Thank you so much!"

At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing. 

"Well it looks like your much better", smiled Hermione. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Dumbledore's gonna let me redo my sorting!" Terri was positively beaming.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged similar glances and remained silent for a few moments.

"What?" Harry finally spat out.

"Yes. Umm, the Sorting Hat was, er, malfunctioning…And we felt it was only fair that Terri got a second chance in her sorting," Dumbledore said.

"No way!", cried Ron.

"Isn't it great?", Terri said.

Harry, Ron and Terri talked excitedly about the matter. Hermione however, who had been rather quiet ever since the topic was brought up, indistinctly observed Professor Dumbledore. She saw what the others didn't - that the headmaster gradually had tears swelling in his eyes. 


End file.
